


I Don't Words Good

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Yes, he's the Champion, but Varric never said he was cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalcolmInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmInSpace/gifts).



"He's cute," Cassandra hisses under her breath.

"Sorry?" Varric says.

"You're not." Cassandra smacks him on the arm. "You're not sorry or you would have warned me."

Varric looks around, searching out some clue as to what in the Maker's name Cassandra is going on about. "Seeker?"

Cassandra sighs and lets her head hit the door. "Garrett Hawke is standing out there."

"Ah, yes. He is. I thought we had this fight already?"

"You never told me he was cute."

Varric snorts back a laugh. "Seeker, you read the book. Can I go back outside now?"

He leaves her standing amidst broken boards and old, mouldering furniture in one of the unused towers. Of course Cassandra has read the book, but the book says that Hawke is 'manly' and he's once described as 'handsome', but the man outside is just… cute. Like a big puppy, or a bunny nibbling clover at the edge of a meadow. Cassandra let out another, much more wistful sigh, then claps a hand over her own mouth when she hears it.

She steels her resolve and straightens her shirt.

"Seeker, just in time!" Varric crows, accosting her the moment she's standing in the sunlight again. "Hawke, have you met Seeker Cassandra?"

Cassandra is about to say something, either to curse Varric into oblivion or to say something so embarrassing that she has to jump down the side of the mountain to fix it afterwards, but Hawke does something even better before she has a chance.

He flushes a bright scarlet and tries to stammer out a greeting. Cassandra feels all hostility towards Varric fade away until she forgets the aggravating dwarf entirely.

"Oh, this is so great," Varric says. He chuckles to himself and heads back down the stairs. "Really great work, Tethras."

"Garrett," Hawke finally manages, sticking out a hand towards her.

"Cassandra." Cassandra gives him one of her own. He shakes it vigorously and winces when she pulls away too quickly.

"Would you like to have me?" he asks.

"I beg your pardon?"

Garrett frowns. "Wait, no. Would you like to have me for dinner?" Another long pause. "Have dinner with me," he finally manages. He squeezes his eyes closed and shakes his head, the flush in cheeks climbing down under his shirt collar.

Cassandra laughs and his eyes fly open in shock. "It was dawn barely an hour ago," she reminds him. "But it's time for training exercises. Would you care to accompany me?"

He touches the knives at his waist as if he's just realizing he is armed. "Yes, I can do that. I'm good at that. Better than I am at words."

"I am better at blades than words much of the time as well," she tells him. "Let's agree to not talk, alright?"

The grateful smile she gets in return is enough to make her heart flutter again. Cassandra leads the way to the training yard.

**Author's Note:**

> For MalcolmInSpace, for a truly inspiring prompt (eeeeee, cute).


End file.
